To The Beginning
by LovelyMunchie
Summary: Gaea won. Percy Jackson was the only demigod left standing. He was about to be finished off by Gaea until Chaos appeared. He makes an offer to Percy that he can't refuse. Go back in time when he first found out he was a demigod. With all the things he knew. Percy could go back and time and fix everything. It's a good offer for him, but will it be a good outcome or bad?
1. Chapter 1

**_Percy's POV:_**

What I saw was my worst nightmare. I looked around me. I was the only one standing. Greeks and Romans fighting. Killing each other. Friends from both sides are dying. Jason and Piper on the ground. Life less. Leo. Blood pouring from where his heart was. Hazel. Her eyes closed and her hand has some ash. Looked like a stick. Frank. His was next to Hazel. No blood loss but his heart stopped beating. The worst of all, Annabeth. Her face was scarred. Bleeding. Tons of bruises. A knife stabbed to the heart. I looked at her life less body and cried. All my friends. Gone. Nothing. Gaea got what she wanted. She won. Greeks and Romans both fought with each other. Her voice taunted me in my head.

"My little hero. Well no longer a hero anymore. I won. It's time for you to die."

I couldn't take it. We lost. We're done. The gods tried to help. Note on tried. Some fell. I don't where some of them are. I don't even know where my dad is. Everything was burning to the ground. I stood up.

"GO AHEAD!" I yelled.

I saw mounts of dirt shooting up into the air and was aimed to me. Then the next surprised me. She stopped right in mid-air. There was nothing. Silence. I was confused. A male voice was in my head.

"Percy..."

I looked around.

"Who are you!?"

Someone appeared in front of me. He was wearing a black coat. He seemed like a mysterious detective person.

"I have an offer for you."

Should I trust him? He stopped time. Wait, isn't that Kronos's job? Wait he was scattered.

"Who are you?"

"I am Chaos."

I've heard of him while talking to Annabeth. Wasn't he the guy who created everything?

"Are you the guy who created everything?" I said confused.

He chuckled.

"Yes. I have an offer."

I was skeptical. _((Wow I didn't even know he knows that word))_

"What is it?"

"You can go back in time and change. Back to the time when you were 12. When you first learned you were a demigod. The thing is. You know everything."

"You mean I can save everyone!?"

Chaos nodded. It's too good of an offer. I can fix all of my mistakes. I can save more people. Wait a minute. I remembered something. Hera will switch me and Jason. Doesn't that mean I would lose all the memory.

"No it won't" Chaos blankly stated. It startled me because he said that out of nowhere.

"I can read you mind. Hera will think she erased your memory but she won't"

I have to accept this. I can even ask out Annabeth way earlier. I nodded my head.

"I will accept it."

Chaos nodded.

"Okay but be warn. You have to act somewhat oblivious so it won't make it too obvious that you know what's going to happen. People will question you."

I nodded.

"Okay."

"Also.." He replied. "Once you turn back into your 12-year-old self again, you will have that weak body. You won't have the strong body you have now." He called me weak!? Okay I admit, I was weak at 12. I nodded once more.

"Okay. I'm ready." Chaos snapped his fingers.

* * *

_**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEW STORY!**_

_**I saw these types of stories and I wanted more but they haven't updated in a long time  
**_

_**So I decided I should make one!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed. Review on what you think.**_

_**SEE YA!**_


	2. Back At The Museum

_**Percy's POV:**_

I woke up due to someone shaking me. I looked at the person who was shaking me. Grover. He was scrawny, crippled, have acne, and has a wispy beard that starts to grow. I looked at my surroundings. We were in a school bus filled with twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers. I remember this. We are going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art for Greek and Roman stuff. The place when Alecto, or Mrs. Dodds, have attacked me. I heard a voice as I was spacing out.

"Percy?"

I shook my head and looked at Grover.

"You okay Perce? I mean you spaced out."

I shook my head at him.

"I'm fine."

This was the time to plan ahead. First, I have to be kicked out of Yancy or else I might not be able to go to Camp Half-Blood. Should I keep Riptide when Chiron gave it to me when I was defeating Alecto? Riptide could be useful for the minotaur. Besides I want to have the minotaur horn again. My first spoil of war. Should I let Hades kidnap my mom? I was not going to save her but Hades will let her free once I get the Helm of Darkness back from Ares. Luke betrayed us. Then the golden fleece. Free Thalia. Okay I'm getting too far ahead. I need to stick with this now. Chaos told me I have to be oblivious. Okay. I hope I'm ready for this. Let's start with the stuff right now. After Chiron gave us a tour in the museum, we will go outside to eat lunch. Alecto will want to 'talk' to me and turn into a Fury. Chiron will give me Riptide and I will destroy Alecto. Now it all depends if I should give Riptide to Chiron or not. I wan to change my actions but also have things the way they are. Just change a few details. Wait a minute, when the minotaur was chasing Grover, mom, and me, it was raining. Water. I can use the water. Okay, I'm going to give Chrion Riptide. Grover shook me again making me snap out of my train of thoughts. I looked at him.

"Dude, we're here."

The bus was parked in front of the museum. Grover and I walked out and followed Chiron, I mean Mr. Brunner. His cover name. Oh I forgot to mention that Chiron was in his motorized wheelchair. Obviously Chiron was leading the tour. He guided to the galleries, statues, and pottery. We stopped in front of the Greek art and Chiron kept talking about the Greek Funeral Art. Nancy snickered at the naked statue. Oh I also forgot to mention that Nancy Bobofit was here. Right now in this age I would hate her guts but when I saw her, asleep, during the Battle Manhattan, I'm a different person so I don't hate her or anything. I'm a demigod, she's a mortal. Next to me, Grover started to fidget. He looks like he needs to go to the bathroom and release it right away. Oh yeah. The empathy link. He could feel my emotions. He also can smell my scent. Oh wait I already know I'm a demigod and now, I think, my scent is strong. As Chrion still talks about the Greek funeral art, I looked over to Mrs. Dodds/Alecto. She was giving me a mean stare. I will battle you later anyways.

"Percy."

I snapped out of my train of thoughts, again, and looked at Chiron.

"Yes Ch-Mr. Brunner?" I almost called him Chiron. Please don't catch that mistake. He looked at me suspiciously but then waved his hand to a painting.

"Please describe this painting."

I looked at the painting and I immediately knew what it was. Kronos. I felt bad for Luke. I understood why he had to betray us, but he was at the hero at the end.

"That's the titan Kronos who is eating up his kids, also known as the first gods and goddesses of Olympus." Chiron looked at the painting and nodded non satisfied. "He ate them because he feared his children will gain his power and he didn't want that." Gods I sound smart. THANK YOU ANNABETH! Even though we haven't met yet and I'm really familiar with this story. I continued on since I was on a roll. "Only Zeus has not been eaten because his mother, Rhea, saved him. Later on Zeus saved his siblings by giving him a drink that is a mixture wine and mustard thus making him throw up his siblings." I ignored of the sounds in the background of people making gagging and throwing up sounds. Now I'm wondering, was wine even called wine back then?

Chiron was shocked but pleased with my answer. He nodded.

"Very good Percy. Full point. Zeus indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine which makes him disgorge his other children. The gods defeated his father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe and scattered his remains in Tarturas."

I shuddered. The nightmares Annabeth and I went through. Besides Nico, we were the only demigods to go into and survive Tarturas. For Kronos, they should have chopped him in a million pieces or billions, so we wouldn't have to go fight him and his army. Gods. So many people dead. Beckendorf. I need to find a way to save him. Silena. She liked Luke before Beckendorf, but that's a long time from now. Nancy Bobofit, behind me, was snickering and whispered to her friend.

"Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications. 'Please, explain why Kronos ate his kids'."

Chiron looked at me. "To paraphrase Ms. Bobofit's excellent question, why does this matter in real life?"

Busted.

"Busted." Grover muttered. Dang it Grover!

"Shut up." Nancy hissed at him as her hair turned into a brighter red than her hair. Now that I think about it she reminds me of Rachel.

"Well this matter in real life, because if you are a history teacher, like Mr. Brunner, then you need to know the history or, obviously, you are not going to be a history teacher."

Chiron nodded in approval. "Very good Mr. Jackson. Also, other good news is that, it's lunch. Mrs. Dodds." He faced to her. "Would you lead us back outside?"

The class followed her outside. Grover and I also followed her. This was the part when Chiron will stop me and tell me that his lessons are important. Well obviously they are since I need to learn about monsters but he didn't. He let us following the class. Grover was shivering as he feels like he got the chills. I looked at him confused but shook it off. The class gathered at the front steps of the museum. I looked up and one thing came in my head. Zeus. The clouds were blacker than normal. A storm is brewing. Zeus! DON'T BLAME IT ONE ME! I mean seriously, why would Zeus and Hades blame a kid, who barely even knows he's a demigod, who stole their symbol of power? That does not make any sense.

Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain.

"That was really great on what you did today. Mr. Brunner approved." I nodded. I was about to unwrap my sandwich until Nancy and her friends came up to us. She dumped her half-eaten lunch on Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Jeez even Aphrodite can't make her beautiful, and she is the goddess of beauty for gods' sake. Now this was the part to do my water powers. A wave roared in my ears and I smirked. Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming,

"Percy pushed me!"

It would've been funny if her face was actually spray painted by liquid Cheetos and it would have drip down from her face. Alas, she doesn't have Cheetos spray-painted on her face. I barely noticed that Mrs. Dodds, Alecto, materialized next to Grover and I. Some kids were whispering:

"Did you see-"

"-the water-"

"-like it grabbed her-"

Son of Poseidon here. After Mrs. Dodds made sure Nancy was okay, she walked up to me with triumphant fire in her eyes. She always think of Nancy as an angel and me as a devil spawn. Personally, that be Nico. "Now honey...come with me."

"Wait!" Grover yelped. Oh Grover. He will always be my best friend no matter what. "It was me. I pushed her!" She glared at him.

"I think not Mr. Underwood. You will stay here."

"but-"

"You-will-stay-here."

He looked at me desperately. I looked back at him.

"It's okay man. Thanks for trying."

I followed Mrs. Dodds into the museum. No one was in here. The mist. Good ole mist. When I turned to face her, she was already at the top of the stairs. Gods. You have an advantage to fly! That is not fair! I'm not Jason! I ran after her. I ran after her. i was able to caught up with her as she stopped on the Roman and Greek section.

"You have been giving us problems honey."

Please drop the honey thing. It's annoying. She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket.

"Did you really think you would get away?"

I remembered. I have to act scared. I can't let anyone know right now that I secretly known I'm a demigod. That might've sound confusing.

"I'll-I'll try harder man." I hoped I looked afraid. Thunder shook the building. Jeez Zeus! Who put a twist in your toga?

"We are not fools Percy Jackson." Actually you actually are if you think a kid, who barely even knows a demigod, can steal two power sources of power from two of the big three gods. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess and you will suffer less pain." Seriously? You could have asked Luke, who has been in camp for I don't know how many years, or ask Ares, who like bloodshed and war between his family, but NOOOOOOOOOOOO you have to pick on a scrawny person who barely even know that he is a demigod! Okay I know I am thinking of that line a lot already.

"Well?" She demanded.

"Ma'am, I don't..."

Then she became the horrible fury she already was. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers turned into talons. Her jacket turned into wings. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings, claws, and a mouth full of yellow fangs. Then Chiron wheeled his chair in and threw the pen to me that I love. Riptide. As it immediately touch my hand, it turned into the bronze sword monsters feared. Alecto, I can finally not say Mrs. Dodds, lunged at me. I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. Mrs. Dodds spun towards me. This moment made me remembered I did not have my strong regular body. My knees felt like jelly and I almost dropped Riptide. Instinctively, I swung Riptide. When the metal hit her, she turned into monster dust. I looked around and realized I was alone. I looked at my hand and saw Riptide in pen form.

I went back outside and it started to rain. Seriously Zeus? Jeez stop being a drama queen. Or king. I saw Grover sitting by the fountain with the museum head tented over his head. Nancy was still soaked and was grumbling to her friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped you butt." The mist. Good ole mist.

"Who?" I replied to act stupid. Which is not that hard according to Annabeth.

"Our teacher. Duh!"

She walked away with her ugly friends. I walked over to Grover. Need to act oblivious.

"Grover?"

He looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Mrs. Dodds is?"

He looked away from me. He was about to say something but paused.

"Who?" He was to say. Jeez the Stolls need to give him lying lessons.

"Not funny man."

Thunder boomed overhead. SHUT UP ZEUS! I saw Chiron and went over to him. He looked up, a little bit distracted.

"Ahh, that would be my pen." He took the pen out of my hand. I forgot I was holding it.

"I found it in the museum so I picked it up." I lied. The Hermes cabin taught me a few things.

"Why thank you for finding it."

He went back to his book. Should I say Alecto or no? I shook my head and went back to Grover. I'm not going to spring up the 'Mrs. Dodds' thing. Nope. Not until I have that bus ride with Grover.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**GODS!**

**THIS TOOK FOREVER!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT THOUGH!**

* * *

_**~Shoutouts~**_

**Tan Xin Yee**

_Please continue the story_

Well I did continued it

**annabethgrace6**

_Oh, wow! It was a really good_  
_Beginning!_  
_It's fascinating how you always write_  
_Awesome stories!_  
_I hope you update soon._

_Oh, and are you going to ship Percy and Artemis? I hope not._  
_PERCABETH FOREVER!_

Thank you so much for supporting me ^^ No I'm not putting Pertimes. Percabeth FOREVER!

**myra**

_although there was betrayal it was on the god's part not annabeth nor his friends and it's good that what made him accept chaos' offer was the chance to save his friends. and as long as percy and annabeth do end together this time around i'll continue reading this fic._

The betrayal on the gods part was a mistake for me. I put something about the gods but I accidentally deleted it and not realized it. I will edit the first chapter. yes Percy and Annabeth will get together sooner. Probabely around the end of the Titan's Curse Probably ;P

**Daethar4U-Pyroda**

_Great story!u better update!_

Well this is an update

**Solangelover**

_OMIGODS IM SO EXCITED!_

FIRST CHAPTER OF THE PAST HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

**Guest**

_You are right these stories are great and the asking annabeth out sooner will be great! Please update regularly this will be good! Can wait for the next one_

I will update but time to time. I have other stories I want to do but I don't want to pressure myself while having these other stories. This will update but I'm not sure about regularly. By the way, thank you for liking this ^^


	3. Sasquatch or Godzilla?

_**Percy's POV:**_

For the rest of the school year at Yancy, I was different than what I did back then. About the Mrs. Dodds/Alecto thing, I would've said it was a 24/7 hallucination but knowing what I am it's not. I would've spring it to someone, but this time I didn't. I kept it to myself. I also didn't spring it to Grover, not until the bus ride. I remembered the freaky weather Zeus caused at the museum. It continued. Zeus and my dad were fighting. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. Then a few days later, dad made the biggest hurricane ever that was spotted in the Hudson Valley that was fifty miles away from Yancy academy. Then there was the 'unusual' small planes that have gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic ocean. I wonder how those people did in the underworld. I felt sorry for Hades as he must've had so much paperwork because my uncle and dad.

Some days I felt cranky and irritable, most of the time, but I tried to control it. My grades were starting to slip from Ds to Fs but I knew I have to get kicked out in order to go to Camp. I got in some verbal fights with Nancy and her friends but sometimes I walk away. Almost in every class, I get sent out to the hallway. Which is a good thing since I can plan ahead. Then finally my English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me the millionth time why I was lazy to study for spelling tests. I snapped, even though I tried to control it, and called him an old sot. I basically called him Dionysus. The headmaster sent mom a letter that I'm not coming back to Yancy. Perfect. This is going well so far. Sometimes, when no one is looking, I would find a huge stick and practice sword fighting. It's going to come in handy later on when I get to camp and every monster I encounter.

During those times, I have began to have nightmares about Kronos and Zeus and dad fighting for the lightning bolt. Kronos's voice was in my head for a little bit, saying I should join his side. Every time when I wake up, Grover wakes up and starts to shiver but might look like he is going to have a mini heart attack.

Exam week became closer and I only studied Latin. Hey, maybe that's how I knew Latin when I came to Camp Jupiter. Now that makes sense. It was the evening before the finals and I might've gotten a little frustrated. The textbook was still English and my dyslexia was making it harder to read. Luckily might be able to wing it, since I know the Greek spellings and differences. Like Chiron and Charon. Same thing like Polydictes and Polydeuces. Only conjugating Latin verbs might be difficult. Due to my ADHD, I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling in my shirt. I finally took a deep breath, picked up the textbook from the desk, and headed out the dorm room.

I'm going to head to Chiron's office. I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. It was mostly dark and empty but I could see light, from his window, stretching across the hallway floor. I was three steps from the door handle until I heard Grover's and Chiron's voices. At first I didn't hear what Chiron said but I did hear Grover saying,

"...worried about Percy, sir."

I inched closer. Now I'm not normally an eavesdropper but try not listening if you hear your best friend talking to an adult.

"...alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly one in the _school_! Now that we know for sure, and _they_ know too-"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Chiron said. "We need the boy to mature more."

Wow thank you Chiron. That is a nice compliment.

"But he may not have time. The summer solstice dead line-"

"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."

I, mentally, snorted. Yeah, I already knew.

"But sir, his scent. it was stronger in the museum."

"What?"

"In the bus, his scent smelled faint but then starting to become stronger. Then at the museum, his scent was really strong. he might've figured who he _is_."

Uh, no duh Grover.

"If that is true, then we must get him to camp this summer. Who knows how many monsters could've smelled him already."

Probably a lot by now.

"I think he's starting to have nightmares! Every time when I wake up, I feel a shiver down my spine when Percy wakes up. You know about the empathy link."

"Okay. Bring him to Camp but let him talk to his mother. She needs to know."

"Okay."

Mom. It will be great to see her again. Should I tell her about the fury or go to Montauk and then let Grover find me. I was about to leave. About.

"Also sir."

I inched closer again. Hoping to hear what Grover will say.

"This sounds weird but have you seen how Percy acted? It feels like he is hiding something. Like he knew more than he should."

Oh gods! GROVER!

"Really? How?"

"Well for starters, when Nancy was pulled into the water fountain, Percy had a smirk on. Like he knew he was going to do that. Also when you mentioned Kronos's pieces scattered in Tarturas, he shuddered like he'd been there and back. No one enters Tarturas and comes back alive."

I had to hold in my laughter for that. Wait till Nico, Annabeth, and I surprise him in the future. Then again, it's a place no person deserve. Even if they are in the Fields of Punishment. Okay maybe depending on the person. Anyways, Annabeth and I barely came out alive and barely been able to keep our sanity. Nico could barely keep his sanity when he went in.

"He's oblivious Grover."

"Yes, but I have this strange instinct that Percy knows more than we know. Satyr's instincts don't lie unless I'm in underground." I heard him shuddered.

I can't blow my cover yet! Annabeth might know during out quest for Zeus, but not this soon! I remembered I still have the textbook in my hand. It worked one time, it'll work again. I dropped the book and hit the floor with a thud. Chiron and Grover went silent. I picked up the book and backed down the hall. A shadow slid across the lighted glass of the office door. It was taller than his wheelchair form and was holding a bow and arrow. I opened the nearest door and slid inside. A few seconds later, I heard clop-clop-clop. He was literally in his true form in the mortal world. Seriously? He's going to get exposed. Luckily no mortals didn't enter. Somewhere in the hallway, I heard Chiron spoke.

"Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine either," Grover said. "But I could've sworn..."

"Bo back to the dorm. You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

The lights went out of Chiron's office. I waited for like five minutes even though it felt like forever due to my ADHD. Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and went back to the dorm. As I enter, Grover was lying on his bed, studying Latin notes as he'd been here all night.

"Hey," he said bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"

He can read my emotions. I shrugged.

"Probably not. I'm just going to head to sleep. I couldn't study because of my dyslexia remember?"

Grover slowly nodded his head. I make way to my bed and fell asleep.

The next day started and every demigod's worst nightmare, besides Athena's kids I guess, is a three-hour Latin exam. I remembered some questions but due to my dyslexia I couldn't even make out some questions. Then something caught my eye.

Qeusiton 38: Waht was the sotry btweeen Pseoidon and Hrea tpapirng Zues in a gdenoln net?

I made it out what it said.

Question 38: What was the story between Poseidon and Hear trapping Zeus in a golden net?

Didn't he ask me this when I first came to Camp Half-Blood? Might as well answer this one correctly. After I was finished, I was about to leave until Chiron called me back in. Oh gods, this conversation was awkward. How can I say I understand without looking hurt?

"Percy. Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy...it's for the best."

It was also awkward cause other people still taking the test could hear. Nancy made sarcastic little kissing motions at me. Gross.

"Okay sir."

"I mean...this is only a matter time-"

But I left. I already know what's going to happen. Next thing is the bus ride with Grover. I got my clothes packed up. I'm good. Usually I would be hanging around with people what they were going to do for summer but I didn't do it. I want to get to the bus already. Grover got a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I was. During the bus ride, he kept glancing nervously at the other passengers as if they were going to turn into monsters. Actually that might be a possibility due to my record of luck. I have to blurt out the Kindly One thing.

"Looking for the Kindly Ones?"

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha-what do you mean?"

Should I confess the eavesdropping?

"Well, I heard you and Ch-Mr. Brunner talking about a Kindly One. What does that mean?"

Grover's eye twitched. "H-how much did you hear?"

Oh nothing probably everything.

"A little bit. Also what is the summer solstice dead-line?"

He winced. "Look, Percy...I was just worried about you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers..."

"Grover, I never said anything about after the museum. I never said anything about hallucinating demon math teacher-"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such thing as and..."

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."

His ears turned pink. He needs lessons from the Stolls. From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card.

"Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer."

The card was in fancy script. Seriously Dionysus? I mean, do you like seeing us suffer. Okay, maybe that's a yes. The fancy script was murder for my dyslexic eyes. They should've put it in Ancient Greek for demigods, but I still made out what it was.

_Grover Underwood_

_Keeper_

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Long Island, New York_

_(800)-009-0009_

Wait a minute, why do they have a phone number? We can't use phones!

"What's Half-"

"Don't say it out loud!" He yelped. "That's my, um... summer address."

I have no idea what to say except,

"Okay."

"Y-you can visit me sometimes if y-you need me."

I slowly nodded. The bus ride still became awkward as Grover put his card back into his pocket.

"Oh. Also Percy."

I looked at him.

"Yeah?"

He rubbed his neck. "I need to talk to your mom. It's important."

I nodded. "Sure."

Meeting mom again. That's great. We are going to walk in there and we will see mom cooking a meatloaf for Sm-OH GODS I FORGOT ABOUT GABE! I don't want Grover to come in and see Smelly Gabe. Should I? Also, should I ditch Grover and go home alone? Should I go to Montauk? There are so many should I. I can tell her at Montauk. I can do that. Wait a minute, what about Grover? By the time he finds my mom and I, the minotaur will be after us. OH GODS! THIS IS THE WORST PART OF TIME TRAVEL! DECIDING WHAT YOU SHOULD DO! Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods. What should I freaking do?! This is so HARD! What should I do!? Grover might not see me right now, but I am confused and a little terrified. Wait he can sense my emotions. Uhhh. DANG IT! UGH! I'll worry about it later! Right now I should think if I should ditch Grover or not. Oh gods, I am having a little panic attack! Okay calm down. Calm down. Ditch Grover or not. I don't want to but I don't want him to see Smelly Gabe. He's heard of him but I don't want him to actually see him!

My thoughts stopped as I heard a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with the smell of rotten eggs. The driver cursed and steered the Greyhound over the side of the highway. After a few minutes clanking around the engine compartment, the driver announced that we all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else. We were on a stretch of country road, no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old fashioned fruit stand.

The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers but the next thing I saw made me remembered something. There were three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen. All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. They seemed to be looking right at me. The Fates. I remembered. After the battle of Kronos, I saw them again cutting Luke's string. I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.

"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man-"

"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"

"They're not looking at me."

"Tell me the truth Percy!"

"They're looking at me."

The old lady in the middle, Atropos, took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.

"We're getting on the bus, " he told me. "Come on. "

"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there. "

"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.

Across the road, the Fates were still watching me. The Atropos cut the yarn, and heard that snip across four lanes of traffic. Clotho and Lachesis balled up the electric-blue socks, still leaving me wondering a big question for them-who could the socks could possibly be for, Sasquatch or Godzilla. At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life. The passengers cheered.

"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"

Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu. Does that happen when you see the fates? Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.

"Grover?"

He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"

I cleared my throat. "You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?" Thank you Hermes cabin for lying.

His expression was hard to read, "Just tell me what you saw. "

"A-the middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn. "

He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't.

He said, "You saw her snip the cord. "

"Yeah. So?" It's kind of like that. it was Luke's string but my fate is intertwined with him since I had to make a decision. Which I did.

"This is not happening, " Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time." Thalia.

"What last time?"

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth." Don't worry Thalia will come back.

"Grover, " I said. "What are you talking about?"

He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin. Well I would like blue flowers and I know what to do now.

* * *

~Shoutouts~

_Really good you wrote parts of the lightning thief in to the story which made the story familiar._

Well I have too. I need to do parts of the lightning thief because it obviously shows how Percy staring to know he was a demigod.

**booklover41**

_I like this because I have no idea where it is going. You see one of my habbies is seeing if I can perdict how a story will turn out. Sometimes I can figue out the whole story from the first chapter. I even thought I Had you figuered out, believing this would be another cliche 'boy goes back in time and every thing turns out fine' but that was nipped in the bud on chapter 1! Bravo then chapter two, well I didn't know what to expect but after the first few paragraphs I thought perhaps this is just filler to help make the better in the long run, and while in a way it was with him planning what he is going to do, he thinks of different ways he can go about. I do love it when this happens ib a story, espacally the way you did it. It shows what mights happen but not gow it will happen, or which one will, or even some will be fused to make a better senario later. Thus making it perfect and keepubg the reader on the edge of their seat. In fact at the moment there doesn't actaully seem to be a plan, exvept for require the minatoar's horn again but doesn't say how, it gives clues but nothing definate, meaning he can adapt in a moments notice._  
_All in all a great read!_

_P.S. sorry if this review is to long._

Thank you so much for reading ^^. I'm glad I caught you off guard with the story, because I like to do unexpected turns sometimes. I don't mind for a long review, it just gives me supprt on how you like/improve the story

**Solangelover**

_I liked the part where he planned it all out. He should have gotten some powers from Chaos though. Like teleporting short distances_

Well I didn't let Chaos give Percy powers because Percy is already a strong demigod. So I didn't do it.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it!**

**SEE YOU GUYS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Good ole Montauk

_**Percy's POV:**_

Okay, time for a confession. I made up my mind. I ditched Grover. Yes, I did a second time and it was rude but I don't want him to see Smelly Gabe. People knowing him is bad enough but people seeing him is a difference. Luckily, Grover's bladder acts up whenever he gets upset. As soon he we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, and then took a beeline to the restroom. To make things go as plan, I got my suitcase, went outside, and got the first taxi uptown.

"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First, " I told the driver.

In the taxi made me think a lot. I will meet mom again and Gabe. I will go to Montauk with her. Then dad's hurricane will come in and Grover will find us. All three of us will get in the car as the minotaur charge at us for smelling my scent. That happened before. Should I change it? This is my chance to change everything and make it right. Even save a couple of people. Well not Luke since he is the hero who is suppose to die. I can change what we do during the quest. I might still want to battle Ares though. Maybe instead of blaming Hades, maybe I can talk to him while in the Underworld. Probably negotiate a bit about the Helm of Darkness. Okay don't go ahead. Stick to the present. I am going to go in and see smelly Gabe. I will see my mom and that would be the time if I say anything about Alecto or just go to Montauk without saying a word.

The cab stopped and the taxi driver looked at me. I gave him twenty dollars and got seven bucks in change. I exit the cab and started walking to the apartment. As I got to the door, I opened the door and walked in. Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet. Gross as always. Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar,

"So, you're home. "

"Where's my mom?"

"Working, " he said. "You got any cash?"

I didn't expect to say anything else other than cash. I would be really surprised if he said, 'Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?' I would be like what have you done with Gabe but then I won't complain that version of that Gabe is better than this Gabe. Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tusk less walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something. Forget about Aphrodite not fixing Nancy Bobofit. She can't even fix Gabe! I didn't want to argue with Gabe so I just took all the money I had in my pocket and threw it on the table.

"I hope you lose. "

"Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"

I slammed the door to my room, well not considered my room. I took a deep breath and realized the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer. Disgusting. Hestia will not be pleased as she is goddess of home. I dropped my suitcase on the bed. I still can't believe mom sacrificed her happiness for Gabe to keep me safe. I feel so bad. I heard my mom's voice.

"Percy?"

She opened the bedroom door. As I looked at her, all my worries went away.

"Oh, Percy. " She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"

She was wearing her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform. It smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples, " the way she always did when I came home. We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. That's good at least. She was already use of me getting spelled from six schools.

From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally-how about some bean dip, huh?"

I gritted my teeth. For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. Which is a record besides Meriwether Prep. I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin and the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked Yancy Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year. I was about to mention the museum until I remember if I should tell her or not. I spaced out a bit leaving my mom concerned about me.

"What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my con-science, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?"

"No, Mom. "

I felt bad lying but it has to be done. I decide I should go to Montauk. I am going to get her back anyways as I return Hades's Helm of Darkness. She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me.

"I have a surprise for you, " she said. "We're going to the beach. "

"Montauk?"

"Three nights-same cabin. "

"When?"

She smiled. "As soon as I get changed. "

Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled,

"Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"

I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little matter how much I want to punch him. I hope he is in the Fields of Punishment.

"I was on my way, honey, " she told Gabe. I was going to barf when she said 'honey'. Who can be Gabe's 'honey'?

"We were just talking about the trip. "

Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"

If she wasn't serious about it, she wouldn't told you in the first place!

"I'll make you enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works. "

Oh. Bribery. Hermes will be proud.

Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... It comes out of your clothes budget, right?" Aphrodite will be pissed at you.

"Yes, honey, " my mother said. Another wanting to bark moment.

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back. "

"We'll be very careful. "

Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apolo-gizes for interrupting my poker game. "

Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week, but my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad.

"I'm sorry, " I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now. "

Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement.

"Yeah, whatever, " he decided. You can feel the sarcasm dripping from that sentence. He went back to his game.

"Thank you, Percy, " my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... Whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"

I didn't forget anything. I just need things to go as plan. An hour later we were ready to leave. Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking and more important, his '78 Camaro for the whole weekend.

"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy, " he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."

Like I'd be the one driving. I was twelve, but that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me. Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain. No I literally can't explain what I did. As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the stair-case as if he'd been shot from a cannon. Probably that was my first time during a hurricane maybe? My dad is the god of hurricanes. I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it.

Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in. I loved the place. As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea. We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work.

When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.I really hope Athena blessed her for being intelligent because she is. This would be the part when I would mention about dad. I remembered when he first visited me when I was a baby. A warm glow. A smile.

I would be angry at him for leaving us but I understand. He has to control the seas. He has an immortal wife and son.

"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?"

She pulled a marshmallow from the fire.

"I don't know, honey. " Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something. "

"Do what?"

My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight. "For your own good. I have to send you away."

Send me away to Camp Half-Blood. My home and where I actually belong.

"You'd be safe." She muttered.

"Safe from what?"

She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back. During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head. I believe dad was just checking up on me. Then there was a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands. The same thing I did like Hercules. Hated the guy.

"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could, " my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy-the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it. "

I nodded. "I understand. I understand if he wants me to go." She was shocked by my answer. Something she never thought I'd say. She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry.

The night I had the same dream as always. It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse (dad) and a golden eagle (Zeus), were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuck-led somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes. If Zeus ever saw the dream then he would have a bigger ego. I woke with a start.

Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.

With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane. "

Dad stop being pissed. Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end. Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice-someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door. Grover. My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock. Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. He was in his real form.

"Searching all night, " he gasped. "What were you thinking?"

My mother looked at me in terror-not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.

"Percy, " she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

I was frozen, looking at Grover.

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"

I didn't tell her on purpose dude. Then I just realized he cursed in Ancient Greek. Normal part so far. My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy. Tell me now!"

I said seeing the fates at the fruit stand, well I actually said old ladies, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.

She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. Go!"

Grover ran for the Camaro but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters. Gods Grover. I understood why you took off you pants to come and find me. I realized it's time. The minotaur.

* * *

_**~Shoutouts~**_

**Guest**

_He still deserves some extra power. Atleast something like, the power to summon food. I wish I had that._

Sorry about the no special powers. I also want the power to summon food. CRAP NOW I'M HUNGRY!

**Guest**

_I really like it I normally don't like This kind of fanfics but I really like it!_

Thank you ^^

**WhiteWinterStar**

_I get the feeling that Percy won't be afraid to make changes, which is good. I really love time travel fics, so I will definitely stick with you on this! You have some grammar mistakes here and there, but nothing too annoying. I can't wait to see more! (Take your time though, I don't mind waiting)_

I am sorry about the grammar mistakes. I am still a new writer and I am trying my best to improve.

**CrowleyKingOfHell**

_If I had written this story it would be about percy, being a badass and just making everyone look like massive noobs... Needless to say you writing this story would be better for the mentality of the readers than if I wrote it_

XD I want to read on how you wrote it. Percy will be a boss while everyone be like 'we don't deserve to be in your presence!'

**Mr McFan **

_Excellent! I have read the books many times over, just to pick up important details, and I found this fiction to have the same story but with slightly different dialog and actions._

Thank you ^^

**candycrum**

_Love the story especially since it was published on my birthday_

Happy late birthday by time this is published! ^^

** alexandra gzzpalacios**

_Great history...Please continue!_

Thank you and I will

**Lycaon1096**

_Great story so far keep it up_

Thank you ^^


End file.
